Pre-combustion devices in spark ignition engines reduce engine emissions and can improve performance by reducing the timing delay and increasing the speed of heat release. However, currently available pre-combustion devices suffer from issues relating to the retrofitting of existing engines and ignition system durability due to the high temperatures within the pre-combustion devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.